


Clint Barton Has One Annoying Habit [Out Of Many]

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [23]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Clint is that himbo, Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, Fluff, Give Clint a dog, Give Clint a dog 2020, He just loves dog, Himbo Clint Barton, Loving Partner Bucky Barnes, M/M, They're pure idiots, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Clint Barton has one annoying habit that's driving Bucky up a damn wall. It always rears itself during peak time during missions too. He's learned to adapt and keep his idiot boyfriend alive, but for how much longer?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Clint Barton Has One Annoying Habit [Out Of Many]

Clint had many habits that Bucky could overlook. Not that they were bad habits, some maybe admittingly annoying, but just _habits._ Like he insisted on drinking his coffee black and anything with a dash of milk or cream was considered to be a sin in his book. Or that the man _barely_ ate any vegetables. Or how he must sleep on the left side of the bed, closest to the door.

There were other habits, like leaving clothes all over the house. The worst was post-mission where soiled garb was strewn everywhere. How he had to do exactly 103 push-ups a day, no more, no less.

But the worst habit of all, if you asked Bucky was when this man, this beautiful, selfless, idiot of a man stopped midbattle to pet a dog.

We’re not talking once or twice here. It’s every goddamn battle if there’s a fucking dog in the vicinity.

It was driving Bucky insane because he had to leave his post to provide cover so his idiot boyfriend didn’t get shot while loving on a stray.

It’s to the point that Bucky is expecting it now.

He’s the first to see the white pit bull lolling down the alleyway, unaware that he was rolling into a turf war. He nudges Clint whose laying beside him on the roof, unable to repress that smile when Clint lets out a gasp and scrambles off of the roof. 

That’s where Bucky comes in, eyes sharp as he takes out any enemies that are near Clint while he’s exposed.

Clint’s barely gone five minutes before Bucky’s wounded 13 men. “Barton, get your ass up here and leave the dog alone!”

Clint’s all pouts as he climbs back up and gets back into position beside Bucky. “She’s not an it,” he grumbled. “Her names Bella.”

“You named the dog? Again. Clint, I thought-”

“I didn’t name her! She has a tag on. I called her folks and told her to go wait on the corner near the deli.” Clint rolled his eyes as he dug into his quiver, his back pressed against Bucky’s to avoid being seen.

Oh. Bucky paused and blinked because that was actually a good idea. Clint was known to have them from time to time. “Good. Maybe she’ll be safe. There are four men to your left. Avoid the explosives, we don’t need rubble falling on people.”

A small smile was on his lips as he watched Clint work, seeing his eyes just glanced towards the family that could be seen with Bella walking by.

Maybe he should just suck it up and get this man a dog.


End file.
